


Just You and Me

by StarRoseColors



Series: Together AU [4]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Both MK and Red Son are shaken up, Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Set after episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: After the events of episode 10, MK and Red come to an agreement.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: Together AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Just You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a little bit before 'Dramatic'.

MK landed on his face with a grunt.

A second later, Red was at his side helping him up. "Where are we?" he asked, looking around. It looked like a throne room, with banners with DBK's symbol hanging on the wall and two thrones at the end.

"Sky Scraping Cave," Iron Fan called. DBK had grown smaller, to the point where she could comfortably hold him up. "We will stay here for a while." An imp entered, looking startled at the sudden sight of them. "Ready our bedroom." Iron Fan snapped at them, following the imp as they nodded and hurried away.

Soon, the two of them were left alone.

MK barely managed to wait until they were gone before he was tackling his boyfriend. "Are you okay?!" The words were frantic. Not that he could blame himself.

Red Son had been-

He had nearly-

He was-

Red hugged him back, allowing MK to curl around him. "I'm fine." he said. He didn't sound fine, but there were more important things to focus on. Like the fact that DBK had most likely been under the thrall of a evil spirit, the almost hateful words he had said to Red…

The fact that he had almost killed Red.

"We're leaving as soon as we can." It was a simple declaration. MK was saying it so he knew. "I don't care what-"

"Okay."

MK blinked. "Okay?"

"You're right." Grabbing his hand, Red pressed a kiss to his palm. "That- All that- You're right. As soon as we can, we're leaving. Just you and me."

MK couldn't help the small smile that formed.

"Just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> I take questions and prompts about the Together AU over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
